


Paper Hearts and Bees

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Hux is having a hard time handling the strange customs of the Finalizer's newest member.





	Paper Hearts and Bees

Hux woke in a good mood that day. Supreme Leader Ren announced yesterday he would be going planetside for a few days, which meant he was getting his ship back. He takes one last look in the mirror before departing from his quarters for the day.

He was halfway to the bridge when he notices the first sign that something strange was happening. Attached to the wall was a red heart-shaped paper. He looks around wondering what its purpose was. He didn’t have the slightest notion of what it was doing there. He quickly removes it and continues on his way only to turn the corner and discover another. What was the meaning of this?! He finds one on every wall all the way to the bridge all of which he promptly removed and destroyed for good measure.

He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself before facing his officers but on entering he discovered not only more hearts applied to the walls but all the officers had colourful cards at their stations. 

He moves into the room taking in the new additions. Someone was going to pay dearly for messing with his bridge. His eyes fall on Mitaka who has a pink card in his hand and an odd smile on his face.

“Lieutenant? What is the meaning of all these hearts? I leave you in charge for a few hours and my bridge looks like…  
I don’t even know what this looks like.” He lets out a frustrated breath. Mitaka was now trying to conceal the pink paper in his hand, “Hand it over Lieutenant.” He holds out his hand not breaking eye contact. Mitaka goes slightly pink in the cheeks before relinquishing the paper.

“It’s just a card, Evie the Earthling is handing them out.” Hux snatches the card it’s a pink heart with Happy Valentine’s Day from Evie.

Evie…..he should have known. Ren stumbled a crossed that little terror on a raid of a pirate ship suspected of trading weapons with the resistance. From what he has been told she comes from some remote planet in an unknown system. She insists they call it Earth. By far the stupidest name he as ever heard for a planet. Yet Ren has become most adamant about finding the location of the Dirt world. Ren also seems to find the girl amusing, allowing her to roam freely causing nothing but mischief in her wake. 

“I want all this down by the time I return.” He turns to leave when Mitaka meekly asked if he could have his card back. He was tempted to crush it but that seemed to be an immature response and he was to be an example for his man to aspire too. He couldn’t do something so childish. 

Pink hearts, red hearts, purple, gold, hearts on every wall. He sees troops in the hall carry coloured cards. That is it! 

“Ren!” He marched into the throne room. 

“I believe you mean to say Supreme Leader,” Ren smirks on his throne. Hux notice a colourful card resting in Ren’s hand. 

“Supreme Leader, have you seen what that girl has done to my ship.” Hux spat out irate.

“My ship!” Hux sucks in a shaky breath repeating through his teeth “Have you seen what that girl has done to your ship?” 

“You mean the hearts? Of course, I’m aware, Evie asked me yesterday if she could decorate for Valentine’s Day and I told her she could.” Hux seethes as Ren continues. “It’s a fascinating tradition! She told me all about it. It’s a day dedicated to Love.”

“Look I went along with the Thanks feast day! I allowed the gift day.”

“Christmas”

“Whatever! I even let everyone break curfew for the New Years party but this is crossing a line, Ren.”

“Supreme Leader.” Hux was too far in his rant to bother making the correction. 

“This is a military star destroyer, not a pleasure cruise ship. We don’t need heart-shaped decorations on the walls. We don’t deal in love, we deal in war.”

“It’s only one day Hux and she worked so hard. She made a card for every person aboard. Besides if I recall you enjoyed the Christmas Day. You even got her a gift.”

“You made me buy that gift and you know it!” The door opens and the smiling Evie comes in.

“There she is! How has your day been so far Evie” Ren smile at Hux

“This has been the best day Supreme Leader. Everyone seems to like the cards. Oh, General there you are. I have something for you.” She walks forward with a big smile. A stack of different called cards in her hand.”Ah here, it is I made you a special card.” She holds out an oddly shaped card it seemed to be an insect of sorts with yellow and black stripes. He reluctantly takes it. Flipping it over

Let’s Bee Friends Happy Valentine’s Day from Evie

“You misspelled be.” Stupid girl

She giggles no that’s what makes it funny. She reaches forward touching his hand. He froze no one touches him! “See” she turned the card over. “It’s a bee,” she smiles up at him “l know you don’t like me but I hope we can work towards being friends.” He snaps his hands back from hers crashing the card in his fist. 

“Miss Evie I have had just about all I can take of your Earthling nonsense. You will remove every single heart from my ships walls before the end of the day or so help me you will spend a week in the brig.” 

Ren called after him but he didn’t stop. He stomps back to his quarters. To think this had started as such a good day. 

As promised Ren departed later that day. He watches through the security feed. Evie is there waving like a fool. He watches her move through the hanger removing the heart with a sad look on her face. He feels the slightest twinge of guilt in his stomach, the slightest hint of remorse for his actions. He glances at the table where the tiny crumple card now lay. He flattens the silly thing out. Let’s Bee Friends absurd little thing wanting to be his friend. What good could come from becoming friends? Nothing! Yet here he is with a ball of guilt in his stomach. 

With a shake of his head, deciding to go in search of the girl. 

“Well, you see the Emperor of Rome forbid his soldiers from marrying.” He heard her voice in the distance. “Saint Valentine went behind to Emperor back and married those who wished it anyways.”

“No my.” He hears the voice of none other than Phasma. 

“He was caught and executed for it of course it. They say he sent out one letter to his love. It said Farewell from your Valentine.”

“How tragic.”

“That’s where the tradition of handing out card began. It’s more a holiday for lovers really. They exchange gifts or go out for a nice dinner. The children exchange cards like this mostly. ” He reaches the corner his Captain is helping remove the hearts. “I guess it is childish but it helps. I miss home so much but unlike all of you, I don’t even know where it is. I don’t know if I will ever see it again. Doing these silly traditions, well that’s all I really have left.”

“Luckily the Supreme Leader allows it. The troops are quite fond of them as well.”  
The ball of guilt was now growing. He had to figure out a way to make amends for his earlier actions. 

He returns to his room and did something he never imagined himself doing but he made a Valentine. He copied her silly insect and wrote on the back. It’s great to be your friend. Happy Valentine Day. He couldn’t bring himself to spell the be incorrect, he just couldn’t do. 

He overrode her door security and placed it on her table where it was sure to be seen. 

Maybe the Earthlings tradition weren’t so bad.


End file.
